


Monster, how should I feel?

by StilesHale91



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arkenstone - Freeform, Dark Thranduil, Death, Falling In Love, Gold Sickness, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mirkwood, Sad Ending, Sexual Content, The Lonely Mountain, elk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU Smaug/Thranduil fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster, how should I feel?

“My lord, it’s more than dangerous to go to the Grey Mountains.”  
“Enough Lindir, I’ve made a decision. Keep your eyes on Legolas, and do not tell him where I went.” The Elven king’s firm voice could be only heard in the border of Mirkwood at that early hour when the sun barely even has risen up.  
“Should I send our warriors after you if you won’t retur…”  
“I will return Lindir!” The burning look and the king’s voice made the younger elf to shiver slightly and nodded quickly. “That foolish Thrór will regret the day when he refused to give my jewels and silver back to me, where it belongs.”  
“Be careful my lord…”  
Thranduil slightly nodded down at the younger male then left the forest shortly disappearing in the distance on his elk, the wind blowing his long silver hair.  
*  
The cold snow and the intense wind made the breathing harder and harder as the elven king was making his way up on the mountains to reach the Withered Heath, he didn’t tell the reason nor the specific place to Lindir where he was planning to go, he had to leave his elk behind, couldn’t risk such a steep road with him. He panted after he reached the next path higher on the mountain, he leaned against the icy stones closing his eyes. The once crowded area of dragons was all quiet now, maybe even too quiet, which made Thranduil to worry, however he was more concerned to reach the Heath alive without slipping on the snow or ice. Even with the bad circumstances, he never lost from his proud way of holding his head and the determined look on his face. He grinned when the last stone was above him till he’d reach the top, it felt strange how he felt some kind of warm breeze against his hand and how the ice was dropping down below in a melted form, it was highly illogical when the temperature was way below zero. As the elven king grabbed more onto the top’s edge and began to pull himself up he gasped when his eyes met with the huge dragon’s burning eyes.  
“An elf? How very interesting, if I’m not mistaken, you’re from the lands of Mirkwood…”  
Thranduil pushed himself up completely facing the dragon and trying to stand still without showing any kind of fear, however his heart was racing fast.  
“I’m Thranduil, son of Oropher, the Woodland Realm’s king.” He had to shout so the intense wind wouldn’t consume up his voice, which wasn’t true for the huge dragon, who kept talking on a calm voice, still each word of his were echoing around the area.  
“What business do you have here in the Withered Heath, you’re quite witless for a king if you’ve not dealt with the dragons existence in the Grey Mountains. I have smelled your and that elk’s air for days now, it has woken me up from my deep sleep.”  
Thranduil felt better from the hot breath which warmed up his skin and frozen bones from the long journey, however the sharp fangs weren’t such a pleasing experience at all.  
“I’ve came to offer a deal for you, to become the king of the Lonely Mountain, to become the king of Erebor.” He smirked as he said it all seeing the dragon’s attention now focusing on his words and not thinking about Thranduil as food.  
“The king of the Lonely Mountain and Erebor? Big titles, but why would an elf king from Mirkwood, would travel days to tell me this, to make me a king of a smelly dwarf territory, why do you think I’d want to waste my time with them? What good would it do to you, because surely your means aren’t selfless, aren’t they, elf king.”  
“You’d gain more with it than me. The dwarves became senseless, the dwarf king lost his mind from the dozens of gold, emeralds, jewels, and especially since they’ve found the Arkenstone, the heart of the mountain. Those dwarf filths don’t worth to have those jewels and gold, but it’d better belong to a wise and tremendous creature like yourself.”  
The dragon got up from the snow lowering his head to Thranduil, tilting his head slightly.  
“What do you want in return, king of Mirkwood?”  
“The Necklace of Girion and silvers which once belonged to the elves.”  
“You are no better than those dwarves if you’re sacrificing their lives like that to me, just in return for some jewels.”  
“It’s not about the jewels, it’s how that pen-channas Thrór was contemptuous of my power and humiliated me front of my people by declining to give back those jewels to me, a dwarf filth like that treating an elven king that way. I swore right there I’ll revenge him, and his pathetic people.”  
After a short pause the dragon stretched himself then shook his long tail to get rid of the thick cold snow on it.  
“Let it be so, I’ll leave Withered Heath after sunset, you better told the truth elven king, or else my raging fire will destroy your people, and you’ll watch them all die and being eaten up by flames.”  
Thranduil bowed slightly watching as the dragon flew up among the higher mountains, his wings made him look so spectacular that even though the wind was freezing the silver haired tall king stayed still watching the flying dragon high up in the sky.  
*  
“Help us!”  
Thranduil’s face remained emotionless from the view of the dozens of panicked dwarves, their loss, not even Thorin’s yelling towards him changed on his look. It was only a show to appear at Erebor pretending like he cared and would have intended to help, this way he could tell his people he couldn’t have risked the lives of elves for an already lost kingdom, a dragon couldn’t be destroyed by some arrows.  
So he did it, Smaug captured the mountain, thanks to Thranduil’s visit to the Grey Mountains, now he just had to wait till the dwarves and orks would leave the territory. He wasn’t in a rush to reclaim his jewels back, the pleasure to see the dwarves suffer was barely enough for him to keep him entertained for the oncoming months.  
*  
“Edro enni, ara Thranduil.” The elven king placed his palm against the stone wall, shortly the seemingly simple wall opened up. Thranduil smiled slightly that the dragon kept his word, after the narrow passage he reached to the huge hallway full of gold, jewels, emeralds, he couldn’t spend much time with looking around as the pile of gold soon moved and the dragon showed itself.  
“I’ve been expecting you Elven king.”  
Thranduil walked over to the middle of the bridge and bowed slightly front of the huge creature.  
“I’ve came for my jewels, King under the mountain.”  
The smirk on the dragon’s face wasn’t promising at all, but Thranduil without breaking the eye contact stared into his eyes boldly, not caring what was this monster having in his mind.  
“You’re not scared of me? I do not smell fear on you.”  
“I’ve dealt with dragon fire before.” The left side of Thranduil’s soft skin soon turned into its real form with deep burnt wound all over on it but shortly it transformed back to its pale delicate state. “Near Doriath, in Ered Gorgorothe.” He said on a calm voice however placing his hand onto his sword under his silver robe. “You’ve given your word, give me what’s mine and I’ll be out of your kingdom.”  
“Oh no you won’t. However neither of us found of dwarves, it does not make us friends.”  
“Maybe not friends, but we’re allies, I helped you to get all these, the Lonely Mountain.”  
“Helped me? It was ONLY ME, MY FIRE, MY CLAWS, MY FANGS!”  
The hallway trembled into the dragon’s low voice, but the slim elven king stayed still holding his eyes on the massive dragon not letting him see any kind of hesitation or the joy to see him scared.  
“You’re unlike others, those pathetic dwarves all panicked and thought some stones or swords would do any use in destroying me, there’s nothing what could kill me, but because I respect your braveness I’ll destroy you in a less horrific way.”  
Thranduil held tightly onto his sword’s handle not even bothering to blink, he tilted an eyebrow as he heard some unfamiliar chanting coming from the dragon. His eyes widened as the dragon began to transform, were dragons capable of magic? Thranduil backed off almost falling off from the high bridge when the human stood front of him, the same height as him. It couldn’t be true, how could a dragon take a human’s form? Thranduil’s eyes were widely open as he stared in shocked at the sinister looking male who was in a black robe, his black fringe covering the right side of his face, he was speechless only his panting could be heard.  
“Now that’s very interesting, you weren’t afraid of the huge dragon, but you’re scared of a human?”  
Thranduil groaned when the male easily lifted him up by grabbing onto his throat and holding him out above the great depth. The voice was just like the dragon’s, it was Smaug but he could apparently take a human form as well. The elven king coughed and kicked with his legs in the air trying to be released from the grip, however if Smaug would have let go off him at least his legs would break out from that height. Smaug’s face went even more sinister than it already was, his eyes glowing red. “I am the king of the Lonely Mountain, and I will not let you take a single coin away from here, this all belongs to me!” Thranduil groaned painfully when he was shoved harshly on the bridge’s floor his sword falling down into the pile of gold. “No…” He coughed and crawled to the edge of the bridge looking down where his sword was, he panted more when Smaug knelt down to him and grabbed onto the side of his robe. “Do not think it’d have saved you, I told you there’s no such thing what could harm me, I’d have broken your arm before you’d even manage to strike down with your sword.”  
“Why are you doing this? Why don’t you just kill me?”  
“It can get boring, being all alone in the depths of a mountain, I could use the company of a wise king.”  
“It doesn’t make any sense, what makes you think that I’ll entertain you?”  
“Because I know your kind, how desperately you are to live, to achieve greatness to be wealthy, I can see it in your eyes how you’re looking at all the gold, you could even kill for it don’t you?”  
“You know nothing about me! You’re just a dragon!”  
“Itarildë Amandil.”  
Thranduil looked up at Smaug with surprise and pain inside him.  
“How do you know about her, dragon?!”  
“The Battle of the Thousands Caves caused so many loss…to so many of us.” Was that really a single teardrop rolling down on Smaug’s face? Thranduil sat up slowly and held his eyes on the other male, he didn’t really know the reason why but he reached his arm out and rested his palm on the back of Smaug, comfortingly, he never was emotional since he lost his wife but now his emotions just broke free out of the cage where he’s locked them many years ago.  
*  
Thranduil was sitting on one of the pile of golds top with Smaug beside him, they’ve been talking through hours about the battle, how they blamed the dwarves for everything, their hate and loss were common in the two of them.  
“But with your help I’ve ended them, most of them. I’ve killed that pen-channas Thrór.” Thranduil smiled slightly as Smaug remembered the attribute he used on the Sindarin language for the empty headed dwarf king.  
“I helped? Wasn’t it your power, your fangs and claws?” Thranduil casually touched the other's hand and looked up at him.  
“The two of us could occupy whole Middle Earth.” Thranduil smiled as he saw the fire, the ambition in the other’s sparkling eyes.  
“You have quite a big appetite for power, even bigger than mine…whole Middle Earth?” The elven king chuckled a bit thinking the idea was rather absurd.  
“Just think about owning all the mountains, the hills, the rivers, all of these could be hours.”  
“You sound like a dreamer…two person isn’t enough to conquer whole Middle Earth.”  
“Well someone will…and soon…a dark shadow is about to be awakened again…”  
Thranduil glanced at the troubled male and gently wrapped his arm around him, however the news didn’t rise up his mood either.  
“Baw trass, si nányë.” Thranduil whispered on his soothing voice and looked into the other’s eyes.  
“Le hannon.”  
Smaug looked at the elven king then pressed his forehead against his closing his eyes, knowing what kind of future was ahead of them, and ahead of whole Middle Earth.  
*  
“All the dragons can change forms?” Thranduil asked as they were walking through the hallway, along to the throne.  
“No. I’ve not met with any who was capable of such, but not so many dragons live nowadays, the world has changed, and it’ll again, soon.”  
Thranduil placed his hand onto Smaug’s shoulder and gently squeezed it then dropped his long arm following Smaug up to the big throne. He watched as Smaug placed the Arkenstone into its place then he hopped down on the throne crossing his legs and placing a silver crown on his head.  
“My king, may I approach?” Thranduil grinned as Smaug snickered a bit and waved slightly with his hand so Thrainduil straightened up from his bow walking up along to the throne.  
“There’s way enough place for the two of us, that fat dwarf king needed a lot of place to sit on.” Thranduil grinned then sat down beside him on the throne glancing at the other as he ran his fingers along his special crown with the red leaves in it. “Bain.”  
Thranduil blinked surprised for the compliment, his eyes cast down as he felt Smaug’s cupid formed lips being pressed against his, a slight moan left his mouth and he kissed the other back, his tongue was warmer than his, so as his burningly hot skin. Soon their silver and black robes were thrown front of the throne. Thranduil was laid on the throne without any clothes, Smaug on top of him kissing his pale delicate skin all over. The hallway was echoing from their moaning and groans from pleasure, in the moment of pleasure Smaug cupped the elven king’s cheek looking into his eyes deeply then their moans were muffled by a passionate kiss.  
*  
“You have to go back…your people will be thinking I’ve eaten you up, the least I want is a herd of warriors marching up here.” Smaug pressed kisses onto Thranduil’s neck as he was holding him tightly in his lap.  
“But I don’t want to leave.” Thranduil looked back honestly and pressed his sensitive lips against Smaug’s, smiling as the other ran his finger along his thick pretty eyebrows.  
“It wasn’t an option…you have to.”  
“I will come back to you.” Thranduil gently fondled the deep cut’s wound on Smaug’s chest.  
“I know you will.” Smaug licked Thranduil’s neck softly, then reached back placing the Necklace of Girion around his beautiful neck and placed a jewelry box full of silver in front of him. “It’s yours.”  
Thranduil didn’t want to leave, however odd it may have seemed but his feelings for Smaug grew big after such a short acquaintance. However by dawn he has left the Lonely Mountain and was on his way back to Mirkwood, without the jewelries and the silver, as these didn’t have any meaning towards him anymore.  
*  
“The dwarves have the key to the mountain, and that wizard is with them…and…that Bard he has the special black arrow…you have to leave the mountain…”  
“I won’t leave it! It’s my kingdom! You can’t understand it…these…these golds belongs to me now…I won’t let Thorin Oakenshild to take it back…he’d just lost his mind like the previous king did…”  
“We can take as many gold with us as you want to. I’ll take you with me to Mirkwood, you’ll be safe…I’ll protect you.”  
“I don’t need protection, I’m a dragon don’t forget that!” Thranduil huffed angrily and fondled Smaug’s cheek then leaned in to kiss him longingly through several minutes.  
“The darkness would find me…I’d bring no good but ruin on your kingdom, Thranduil…just leave…”  
“I cannot leave you…le melin.” Thranduil held tightly onto Smaug and kissed his lips wrapping his arms around him.  
“You can’t stay…and I can’t go….leave now…your life will be in danger if you stay.”  
“I don’t care about danger…if…if I don’t have you beside me, this whole thing…my life doesn’t matter…I can’t lose you too.”Thranduil fondled Smaug’s black straight locks and didn’t let go off him, they were snuggled up like that for a while but then Smaug broke out of it and backed off forming back to a dragon before Thranduil could have noticed the tears gathering up in his eyes.  
“Go now! Or you’ll be burn alive from my flames! GO!”  
*  
Thranduil didn’t care about Sauron’s threatening power and that he was supposed to stay in Mirkwood he rode to Laketown as fast as he could on his elk, he cursed his mind for leaving, it would have been better to die by fire than cowardly leaving his love there. He knew that the arrow could kill him, as he’s seen the deep wound on his chest what the arrow did to him in the past.  
The town was on fire, he jumped off of his elk and ran along the town pushing anyone off of his way to track where the dragon was, he looked around panicked when he spotted Bard with the black arrow. “No!” Thranduil easily began to jump on the burning building’s top but he wasn’t fast enough as he reached closer the arrow was already shot by the Laketown citizen and the dragon soon fell down with a huge trembling onto the burning town with a feeling like an Earthquake just would have happened.  
“No…” Thranduil dropped his bow and slipped off the roof running over to find the dragon, as he reached up to Smaug he was in his human form with the huge black arrow across his chest, there was lot of blood, Thranduil was unable to say anything, a painful moan left his mouth as he crouched down to the dying male, the tears covered his cheek and he pressed a kiss onto the other’s bloody lips. “Please….don’t…” Before Smaug could have said anything the light went out of his eyes and his hand soon became icy cold what Thranduil was holding tightly.  
After taking the arrow out of his body Thranduil lifted him up from the ground and carried him in his arm his eyes glared angrily at Bard as he was trying to get out of the town’s burning ruins with his son. “Get OUT OF MY WAY!” Thranduil saw the fear in the boy’s eyes and the concern in Bard’s, he was close to kill them both but he respected Smaug’s corpse to not leave him now. He gently placed him on his elk and he got up behind him leaving the burning town behind him.  
*  
The tall male was standing beside the grave, resting his palm on the marbled coffin, tears leaving his closed down eyes.  
“Ada.”  
“Dartha, Legolas.”  
Thranduil crouched down front of the coffin and pressed his forehead against its edge.  
“I will never forget you, and our love…you’ll be here with me till the day I die…I’ll be buried in the same coffin as you…we’ll meet…I know we will…Le melin, Smaug…”

**Author's Note:**

> I've made earlier an AU video of Thranduil/Smaug, it has a similar storyline to my fanfic, so if you enjoyed reading it, please watch my video : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ee3kmKuBbto
> 
> I'm not familiar with Elvish language so sorry if I've written something incorrectly. 
> 
> Ada-Dad ; Le melin-I love you ; Bain-Beautiful ; Baw trass, si nánye- Don't worry, I'm here ; pen-channas- empty headed ; Le hannon- Thank you ; Dartha-Wait ; Edro enni, ara Thranduil-Open for king Thranduil.


End file.
